Calzona the Road to Recovery
by Twiglet58
Summary: It had been two months since Callie left for New York. She was now beginning to wonder if it had been a mistake. Sofia was missing Seattle and Arizona and so she realised was she.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Callie woke up for the 3rd night in a row in the middle of the night with everything running around in her head. What had she done? Yes she wanted to go to New York to be with Penny. Yes she wanted her daughter with her. But she missed Arizona and far more than she ever thought she would. Even though they didn't see each other as much, she had always been at the hospital, always been there to listen to Callie and advise her and she had always been there for Arizona. Relations had been strained when they first decided to separate well more correctly when Callie had decided that she wanted her freedom back and didn't want to carry on fighting with Arizona. But gradually they had formed a friendship especially as they needed to communicate about their daughter. But then Callie had gone and spoilt it all by going to court over custody. How stupid and ill advised that had been? And how had she been talked into making out that Arizona was such a slut. What was she thinking? Then losing Sofia and after all she had put Arizona through she had still come round that evening with the plane tickets and Sofia. And she hadn't spoken to her since that night. Sofia had skyped her of course but they had not spoken at all in that time. Sofia wasn't really happy at all. She'd made friends at her new school but she missed her old ones and especially Zola and of course Arizona. Callie wasn't really happy either Penny was tied up with her research was often late home and often tired. Her new job was OK but she was no longer head of her department and she missed all her old friends. She would ring Arizona once Penny had left she wasn't sure how that would go but she just needed to hear her voice.

So at 10 a.m. she tentatively picked up the phone and dialled Arizona she hoped she'd still be at home it was only 7 a.m. in Seattle and Arizona usually left about 7.45. It rang 3 times and was then answered

"Hello" the sweet sounding voice of Arizona answered.

"Hello it's me. I was just wondering how you were doing?" Callie started with.

"I'm OK in a bit of a rush as I'm getting ready for work" Arizona replied a little surprised to be getting a call at this hour from Callie. Then she panicked "Is everything alright with Sofia?"

"Yes she's fine. Well she misses you (not as much as I do Callie thought) and her old school and friends."

Arizona was still surprised "Are you OK?"

No no I'm not Callie wanted to scream I miss you like crazy. But instead she said "Not too bad I don't really like my job here it's not nearly as exciting or busy as Grey/Sloane and of course I'm not in charge"

Arizona had thought that Callie wouldn't enjoy it there the hospital was much smaller than Grey/Sloane and she had been used to being in charge. "It will take some getting used to but give it time. Have you made any new friends yet?"

"Not really. I don't have much time to socialise with looking after Sofia and Penny working so hard she's not available much to help take care of her" Callie said sounding a bit more miserable than she had intended.

"What's up? You don't sound so great" Arizona always had a sixth sense with Callie she knew this call was not just a social call. Callie had something on her mind but she really didn't have time now to get to the bottom of it. Besides which it was Callie who went to the other side of the country with their daughter. Even if it had been with her blessing and she had Penny now.

"I'm OK really"

"Look I really haven't got much time to talk now Callie but we'll speak soon OK" Arizona said gently in that kind caring voice of hers which always made Callie melt. She still had feelings for her and didn't want her to be upset.

"Yeah sorry I don't want to make you late"

"Right I've got to run ring me anytime. Give a big hug and kiss to Sofia and tell her that I miss her. Bye"

"Bye" and with that the phone went dead.

Callie felt slightly better having spoken with Arizona but she was still unhappy and all of a sudden just burst into tears and sobbed uncontrollably.

Arizona was worried Callie had sounded anything but OK. But she should really be talking to Penny surely. She made that decision to move away from here and all her friends. Huh she thought I really don't have time for all this I've got too much on today and with that she finished getting ready and rushed out the door still a little mystified as to why Callie had rung.

Later at work she text her.

"I haven't really stopped thinking about you all morning. You didn't sound great earlier and sometimes it's not easy to talk on the phone. But what's really up? Are you sure you're OK? You can tell me anything you know that. Xxx"

Callie replied

"Thanks I'm ok really just missing Seattle, the hospital and my friends. Not the weather mind! X"

"Well that's understandable it's a big change give it time. Xxx"

"Yeah I know and I miss being able to talk to you"

If truth be known Arizona was missing Callie she still loved her and several times had wanted to contact her. But she'd tried to be strong. Callie had really hurt her and she didn't want to be hurt like that ever again.


	2. Chapter 2

Arizona was sat in the cafeteria mulling over the events of the morning especially the phone call from Callie in a world of her own when Meredith came and sat by her.

"Are you OK you seem miles away?"

"Yeah fine thanks. Callie rang this morning I don't think she's OK in New York. She's missing everything"

"Pff that's so typical of her she rushes into things without thinking and look at what she put you through. She hasn't been in contact with anyone since she left and now it's all going wrong she suddenly wants you back in her life. Don't you give into her she'll only hurt you again"

"Do you think so"

"Yes I do. You've done so well since she left and even before it wasn't you mud slinging in the court you came out of that looking the dignified one. And anyway what about that girl you met at the bar?"

"Oh Jessica"

"Yes Jessica"

"We've been on a couple of dates she's nice but not Callie" Arizona replied

"Oh my God don't go there again Arizona" Meredith said exasperatedly. She had spent enough time with both of them to know how much they could hurt each other but equally how vulnerable Arizona was at the moment she'd not really seen anyone since the split.

"Don't go where?" Amelia said as she plonked herself down by Arizona with her tray of lunch.

"Callie" Meredith said disapprovingly.

Oh great thought Arizona she knew exactly what Amelia felt about Callie as did many of the staff at Grey/Sloane. It was strange Callie once the darling of the staff had since her relationship with Penny and then all the upset over her handling of the custody court case been somewhat sidelined by a lot of them. It was probably a good thing that she had gone to New York. She needed to get away make a new start but now it would appear she was not happy and more to the point neither was Sofia. Arizona was jolted back to the present.

"Have you heard from her then? I don't think anyone else has she seems to have gone to New York and completely forgotten us. Not surprising after the way she treated you Arizona, she should be hanging her head in shame." Amelia said with even more disapproval in her voice than Meredith.

"Hey guys calm down she just rang this morning. It doesn't mean she's coming back or anything's happening between us. We've got lots of history and yes she dealt badly with the Sofia situation and Penny was unfortunate but don't forget I was pretty difficult to live with after the plane crash and I did cheat on her"

"OK fair point Arizona but you be careful" Meredith said.

Meanwhile in New York it was late afternoon Callie had had the day off and plenty of time to think about everything. And she really didn't like how she felt. Coming to New York had been a big mistake she'd only been with Penny a short while but she thought she loved her and didn't see how a long distance relationship would work so she'd quit her job and uprooted Sofia from all her friends and more importantly Arizona. But it simply wasn't working. Penny spent most of her time in the lab, Sofia wasn't happy and Callie hated her job. Sofia had been a bit happier today on her return from school where she'd had a good day and made a new friend but she wanted to speak to Arizona as soon as she was home. Arizona had got Sofia a cellphone which was kept at home and only used when she wanted to speak to Arizona. It was just so she knew she could contact Arizona whenever she felt like it. Callie found the phone and Sofia went to her room to ring her. It was something she had been doing more and more of late.

Arizona smiled when she saw her phone light up and a picture of her daughter pop up. She answered almost immediately it was the highlight of her day when Sofia rang and seemed to be happening more frequently. Sofia very excitedly told her about the project she had started at school on nature and how she had been put with this other new girl called Felicity and how they'd got on really well. Arizona was pleased to hear the pleasure in Sofia's voice more often than not nowadays she always sounded a bit sad. She still finished the call with "Mommy I really miss you" which broke Arizona's heart every time. She had a week-end off this coming week-end and suddenly without too much thought she told Sofia that if she could arrange it with Momma she could come and visit. Sofia was then so excited and hurriedly said good bye to Arizona wanting to rush and tell Callie.

"Momma" Sofia shouted.

"Yes"

"Mommy says I can go visit her this week-end if it's alright with you. She says she'll pay for the tickets. Pleaseee take me" Sofia pleaded with a big soppy smile on her face.

"That sounds good baby let me speak with Mommmy and see what we can arrange."

"When will you speak with her?" she asked impatiently. Callie wasn't sure if she was quite ready to speak to Arizona again her reaction having spoken to her this morning had been surprising and had left her feeling flat all day. A text would definitely be better.

"Once I've got you to bed. I'll contact her."

"Can't you do it now I know she's free I just spoke to her and she's in her office"

"No baby I need to get dinner for you and then bath time. I'll do it later I promise. But if Mommy says it's fine with her then I'm sure we can arrange it" Callie was excited too as she would get to see Arizona as well. She was also worried how would that go? Would conversation be easy or would it be strained? How did Arizona feel about her? Did she miss her as much as Callie missed her?

Later that night Callie had a brief text conversation with Arizona they decided between them that at Sofia's age she could miss a couple of days of school and so provided Callie could sort her work out she and Sofia were going to come on the Thursday night till the Monday. Callie couldn't help but feel excited she was going home. Because home was definitely how she felt about Seattle.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Callie had spoken with the Principal at Sofia's school and while she didn't want her to make a habit of it she understood completely the need for her to see her mother in Seattle and Callie had been able to get someone to cover for her at work and so now a very excited mother and daughter were about to board the plane for Seattle. Callie hadn't felt as happy as this for months. She even had butterflies in her stomach. She had booked a hotel for herself for the week-end, both her and Arizona had thought that best. Arizona had also made her aware that she may get a frostie welcome from some of her old friends so she had decided not to put them in an awkward situation of asking them to put her up. Besides a week-end in a swanky hotel would be a nice break as well. Although she was hoping to catch up with Meredith she knew there were bridges to be built there too but they had been very close once.

Arizona hadn't been able to concentrate properly at work all day she was so looking forward to seeing Sofia again and also Callie although she had the thoughts of Meredith and Amelia running round in her head. But years ago a wise woman whom she'd been very close to, almost like a second mother to her had told her in no uncertain terms when one of her friends was trying to get her to drop a girlfriend, that it was her girlfriend and she should make the decision and not be swayed by others opinions, wise words indeed . She had confided in Karev her true feelings he had always remained fairly neutral about the pair of them, but he too was worried he did like the pair of them but he didn't want to see Arizona upset again. He was very fond of her. He could see how excited she was today and was glad they had no major surgeries as although he knew Arizona was the ultimate professional he felt that even she would struggle with anything too complicated today. At 4pm on the dot Arizona left for the airport with Karev's words ringing in her ears. "Hope you have a great week-end but don't let her worm her way back, in well not yet anyway"

Arizona was waiting in the arrivals area she was nervous. Was this such a good idea seeing Callie again so soon after she had left? How would they be together? Would conversation flow or would it be awkward? Should she kiss her when she arrived or just hug her or nothing? No not nothing she was naturally a tactile person and would at the very least hug people when she hadn't seem then for a while. Anyway this all went out of her head when she heard a familiar voice "Mommy" and saw Sofia running towards her. She braced herself even after all these years a small child jumping at her could knock her off balance unless she prepared herself. And then in no time she had picked a very excited Sofia up and was hugging and kissing her. She could see out of the corner of her eye Callie hovering and just reached out with her spare arm and pulled her in to what from an outsiders point of view just looked like a normal family reunion but this was anything but. After Sofia had hugged and kissed her mother for several minutes Arizona put her down and turned her attention to Callie. She had lost weight and despite wearing make-up looked pale and tired and worst of all when she looked in her eyes the sparkle had gone. Despite herself she took her in her arms and hugged her tight and kissed her gently on the cheek. When Callie pulled away Arizona thought she could see tears in her eyes.

Callie for her part had watched the scene unfold and at some point had wished she could be Sofia and just jump into Arizona's arms and be showered with kisses but she couldn't and instead had stood rather awkwardly next to them until Arizona had pulled her in and then once Sofia got down Arizona had given her a big hug and kiss and Callie had to pull away abruptly before she started crying and just stayed as a messy lump in Arizona's arms.

"Where are you staying?" Arizona enquired trying to get this meeting on some kind of normal footing.

"The Sheraton"

"We'll give you a lift"

"It's alright Arizona I can get a cab" Callie said thinking the last thing she needed to do now with the way she was feeling was to spend any more time with Arizona. She needed to rest and re group and hopefully she could see her tomorrow when she felt less tired, emotional and travel worn.

"Don't be silly it's hardly out of our way"

"Honestly Arizona you get off with Sofia she's been so excited. I'll be fine"

And with that she kissed Sofia and was gone. She couldn't have stayed a minute longer she just wanted to hold Arizona and be held by her she needed to leave this was hard. She cast her mind back to they're last encounter at the airport when Arizona had left Callie devastated when she left for Africa without her that was bad but this was almost as bad.

Arizona for her part was left bewildered what was that all about? Surely she could give Callie a lift they could have caught up a bit on the ride but no she was off like a whirlwind. Still she would worry about Callie later, for the time being she would concentrate on Sofia.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Callie woke and decided to get hold of Meredith to mend some of those bridges see if they could do lunch.

Arizona had all sorts of things planned for Sofia a visit to her favourite pancake house for breakfast, then a trip to the park for the swings, with bread to feed the ducks and finally to the harbour for an ice cream and to watch all the boats, something the pair of them had enjoyed ever since Sofia was small. They finally arrived home late afternoon tired but happy. They settled down to watch a movie together snuggled up on the couch under a blanket. Sofia getting as close to Arizona as was humanly possible. The pair of them were loving it all but now resting Arizona's thoughts turned to Callie. She wondered what she'd been up to today? How she was feeling? Whether she should invite her over once Sofia had gone to bed? They could order in takeaway have a bottle of wine and just chat. It would be good to talk to her after all this time. But was it wise? No point in asking anyone's advice she knew what it would be. Sofia was nearly asleep on her so she moved her gently and grabbed her phone.

"Hi what are you doing tonight want to pop over for takeaway?" she text Callie.

Callie had not been back long in her hotel room having had a long lunch with Meredith and having been told in no uncertain terms what a bad friend she'd been of late to everyone and not under any circumstances to upset Arizona again. Meredith had told her that if she was only speaking to Arizona because things weren't going well with Penny then she should back off but if she realised now what a fool she'd been and that in fact she still loved Arizona then to tread very carefully. Callie felt like a scolded child but knew this was Meredith's way. They parted on reasonable terms but she could tell Meredith was still not happy with her. And now she had this text from Arizona she really wanted to go over but she just wasn't sure there was bound to be alcohol involved and she knew what the pair of them were like with that. One glass too many and she knew she would make a pass at Arizona and this new found friendship could be shattered. Still she was only here for 3 nights if she didn't start seeing her soon she would be back on the plane to NY before she knew it.

"Ok I'll bring wine. It will be nice to catch up x" she responded.

At 7.30 pm Callie arrived she was hoping that she might catch Sofia before she went to bed but discovered that she was already asleep it had been a long exciting day for her and having nearly fallen asleep in the movie they were watching Arizona made her some tea then bathed her got her ready for bed read her a story and she was asleep by 7. It just gave Arizona enough time to have a quick shower before Callie arrived. She had to admit to being a little excited at the thought of a whole evening with Callie but was wary of what this might mean or where it might lead.

Callie had stopped at a liquor store and got a couple of bottles of Arizona's favourite red wine which she handed to her as she entered the house. Arizona thanked her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. They went to the kitchen where Arizona found two wine glasses while Callie opened the wine.

"So I thought we'd have Chinese and I ordered it otherwise by the time you got here and we ordered I thought it would be quite late. Hope that's OK?" Arizona said.

"Great I love Chinese"

"I know" Arizona replied and smiled at Callie as if to say we were together 7 years I think I know what you like.

"So how was your day?"

"It was great, shall we go and sit down" And once sat down Arizona relayed all the things she and Sofia had done during the day.

"And how was yours?" Arizona enquired.

"Well I had a lazy morning and arranged to have lunch with Meredith"

Arizona was surprised but managed not to show it. She knew that Callie and Meredith had become quite close but after the whole court case scenario and her abrupt departure Meredith was pretty pissed with Callie. "And how did that go?"

"Well she was a bit off with me to begin with and told me in no uncertain terms what a bad friend I'd been and how badly I'd treated you but once I'd apologised for all that and explained how I felt she calmed down a bit and actually we had quite a good time"

"And how did you feel?"

"Gosh straight to it then Arizona"

"Well I'd quite like to know myself"

"Well obviously after the court case I was devastated. I know I treated you badly and I'm truly sorry for that and I think most people felt like I got what I deserved. I didn't know what to do, I was a mess, should I stay so I could still be near Sofia or should I go to be with Penny and then you turn up with Sofia and plane tickets and I just thought it was better if I just left without any fuss. And it appears that was wrong as people see it as me running away and not bothering with saying good-bye to anyone. Oh I don't know something like that anyway" Callie trailed off. "I just thought at the time it was best to go quickly. I knew I'd upset people and I don't know it was obviously not the right thing to do"

"Well that's your trouble Callie you don't really think. You didn't think about the effect the court case would have on everyone. You didn't think about how Sofia would feel being dragged across the country leaving behind all her friends. You didn't think about not being head of the department. You just rushed off to follow some woman that you'd only known a year. You just didn't think" Arizona was beginning to get angry now and if she wasn't careful all the hurt she'd been feeling over the past few months would come rushing out and that was not her intention.

Callie was a bit surprised at this sudden onslaught from Arizona but guessed she deserved it. What she wanted to do was take her in her arms, hold her and just tell her how sorry she was and what a big mistake she'd made, but she held back, she wasn't sure what she needed to do but one thing for certain it was far to early for that. She was now worried as they were on the 2nd bottle of wine and she didn't want to lose all control. Fortunately for her it was at that point that the Chinese arrived.

They ate the Chinese and after that initial exchange it seemed they were both happy to indulge in idle chit chat over dinner rather than explore anything too deep. They had just finished their meal and were clearing up when Arizona's phone went off, she answered without really looking the caller I.D.

"Arizona Robbins"

"Wow that's a bit formal"

"Oh hi sorry I thought it would be work" more often than not when her phone went off it was. The last person she thought it would be was Jessica.

"Well I thought I'd ring you to see how you were as we haven't been in contact for a few days and to see if we were still on for tomorrow night"

Oh crap thought Arizona with all the excitement about Sofia and to be honest Callie coming she had completely forgotten about her tentative arrangement for Saturday night with Jessica. She had also not mentioned to her that she had an ex-wife or daughter. Well they'd only been on a couple of dates.

"Mmm I'm sorry babe I've got to work tomorrow night it's been so busy this week. I should have contacted you but sorry I forgot"

"Ok no worries I just wondered. What have you been up to then?" Jessica cheerily asked.

"Well just work really. Look to be honest I'm knackered and just about to go to bed. Can I ring you in the week?"

"Yeah fine. I'll probably go down the club tomorrow night so if you finish early you know where I'll be" she added teasingly.

"Ok I'll speak soon bye"

Callie had been listening to half this conversation and had a sinking feeling in her stomach. Arizona had got someone. Of course why shouldn't she? But how ironic all the time that she'd been here with Penny, Arizona had no one else. Now she'd moved away only to find that she missed Arizona and realised that leaving her had been the biggest mistake of her life and Arizona had found someone else.

"Who was that?" Callie asked as casually as she could.

"Oh it's just someone I met in a bar a while ago"

"You've got someone that's great" Callie tried to sound as enthusiastic as possible.

"It's nothing serious just casual we've only been out a couple of times. And as you can tell from the conversation I haven't told her about you or Sofia hence the lie"

"I did wonder. Well hey it's getting late I should order a cab and get back to my hotel"

"It's not that late and you can lie in tomorrow remember. Why don't you have a night cap I've got some Baileys somewhere" Arizona had really enjoyed the evening and wasn't quite ready to let it finish. She also felt that Callie had been a bit disappointed when she realised that Arizona might have someone which was quite encouraging.

"You're right I guess I should make the most of being able to stay out late and not have to get up in the morning. Ok break out the Baileys"

And with that Arizona went to find the bottle. One glass turned into several and they spent the rest of the evening in convivial conversation, laughing and joking and reminiscing over the past. It was just like old times. It was gone midnight before Callie finally ordered her cab. Neither of them could remember when they'd had such a fun evening. As Callie got to the door she turned round to Arizona gave her a big hug and a kiss on the cheek thanked her for dinner and left. She needed to go quickly before she went too far. Arizona smiled to herself she had really enjoyed the evening but wondered what lay ahead.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next day Arizona woke to a little finger poking her in her side. She wasn't quite ready to wake up and couldn't to begin with work out what this annoying irritation was. Then as if the light had gone on she realised it was Sofia and boom she was awake straight away. She got up with her and went to the kitchen to make eggy bread one of Sofia's favourites. Once breakfast was over she got Sofia dressed and then quickly showered herself. She had arranged to go over to Meredith's for the morning so Sofia could play with Zola which Sofia was very excited about. So a little after 9.30 she was knocking on Meredith's door. Zola came running to open it she was excited to to be seeing her best friend. Once inside the girls went off to play, Meredith made coffee and they sat down to chat. Arizona relaying the events of the previous evening. Meredith's response was to tell her to be careful,

"I had lunch with her yesterday and she's not happy and is realising what a mistake she's made I'm just concerned you're going to get hurt again. I'm glad Jessica rang when she was there at least that gives her something to think about"

"I know but I don't want to use Jessica she's a great person"

"Well don't dump her on the off chance that Callie and you might make a go if it again but do let her know that it's only casual"

Arizona was rubbing her forehead now this was all getting complicated. Before Callie had finally made the decision to go to New York she would have welcomed her back with open arms but once she had gone and particularly after the way she had treated her in the court case she had managed to get her head round the fact that finally their relationship was over it hadn't been easy but she'd done it and she had found someone new. Someone who she felt she might make a go of it with, someone who was kind and caring, strong and independent, but had a soft side and most of all made her laugh. Jessica was a cop in Seattle they had bumped into each other in the hospital a couple of times and had an instant connection but it wasn't till they happened to go to the club the same night that they finally got to chatting and realised they had a lot in common.

"Just when I thought Callie was out of my life romantically this happens" she said exasperatedly.

"Well she was the love of your life but I think if she wants you back she needs to do a lot of grovelling and a mega apology. And she needs to sort out Penny she can't be dilly dallying with you and still have Penny in New York" Meredith said.

Meanwhile Callie had woken up in her hotel room happier than she had been for weeks. It had been a lovely evening with Arizona, she realised that she had made a mistake with Penny as much as she loved her it was nothing like that all consuming love she had had for Arizona. But life had moved on now, Arizona had a new girlfriend she didn't know how serious it was and she was unsure as to what to do, she knew she'd let Arizona down. She didn't also want to mess Penny around. Callie wasn't a person who needed a special someone in her life it was obviously nice but she was a survivor so she thought one of the things she needed to do was break up with Penny. Neither she nor Sofia were happy in New York so the other thing to do was come back to Seattle but to do that she needed somewhere to live and a job. She would need to go back to New York to speak with Penny nothing worse than dumping someone over the phone she needed to do that face to face. She would firstly talk to Bailey see if there were any openings at Grey/Sloan. Another person she needed to speak to was Arizona. And just as she was thinking about her and how difficult that conversation would be her phone pinged.

"Hi I'm going to take Sofia to the zoo tomorrow wondered if you wanted to join us? xx"

Callie thought that would be a wonderful idea so text back "I'd love to that would be great. Thanks xx"

"Super. Sofia will love that" and I will too Arizona thought. "We'll pick you up at 10 xx"

"Great. We could come back here and I'll treat you both to dinner x"

There was a pool and Callie knew how much Sofia loved swimming but she knew Arizona would be reluctant to go herself because of her leg so she didn't suggest that.

"Ok sounds good we'll see you at 10 xx" Arizona replied pleased that their day together would be extended

Callie was really looking forward to it they they would be a family again and she knew how much that would mean to Sofia and if she was honest to her too. Arizona for her part was a bit hesitant she had Meredith's words ringing in her ears but she too knew how much it would mean to Sofia. Both of them went to bed that night contented but apprehensive, what would tomorrow bring?


	6. Chapter 6

**AN. Thanks to all of you reading, following and reviewing this story. As regards Arizona's and Callie's previous relationship although Callie has treated Arizona badly during the custody battle let's not forget what she had to put up with previously from Arizona. I think like a lot of relationships there have been faults on both sides.**

The next day dawned bright and sunny. At 10 a.m. Callie was at the front of her hotel waiting with anticipation for the arrival of her daughter and Arizona. Sure enough on the dot of 10 Arizona pulled up in her car, coming from a military background timing and punctuality were of the upmost importance. Sofia was in her seat in the back but gave her mother a huge smile when she saw her, she was excited beyond words about their family trip to the zoo, her secret wish was that her moms would get back together and they could be a proper family again. As Callie got into the car Sofia said

"Morning Momma I'm so happy today we are a family again" Both Arizona and Callie looked at each other and smiled. Callie thought I would love this to be how it is all the time. Arizona thought uh oh don't want to get Sofia's hopes up this maybe a one off and I'm not sure how I feel about it all.

On the journey to the zoo the conversation was mainly dominated by Sofia who was clearly very excited not only by the trip to the zoo but also the fact that she had her two mums together again. Which was handy as both Callie and Arizona although both trying to listen to their daughter were also deep in thought. Callie not only trying to think about how she was going to broach the subject of perhaps Sofia staying with Arizona and her own subsequent move back to Seattle but also how she really felt about Arizona. What a fool she'd been, she'd had the love of her life but somehow had let it slip through her fingers and in doing so had really hurt Arizona the last person she ever wanted to. Arizona on the other hand was thinking why am I still so attracted to this person? Why has my stomach still got butterflies flying around in it? What are her intentions? Am I going to get hurt again if I let her back in? All of a sudden both of their thoughts were interrupted by

"Well what do you think?"

Both Callie and Arizona looked at each other they had no idea what Sofia's question alluded too. So Arizona said "About what darling?"

"Have you been listening to me at all?" Sofia said a little hurt when she realised that neither of them probably had been.

"Of course we have" Callie lied having no idea what her daughter had been talking about and feeling a little guilty as this week-end was meant to be about Sofia not her and her mucked up life. "It's about the zoo" she guessed hopefully knowing that before she drifted off in her own world that's what Sofia had been talking about.

"Yes of course it is. What do you think we should sea first the monkeys or the sea lions?"

"Monkeys" Both Arizona and Callie said simultaneously and laughed as they did it knowing full well that as much as Sofia liked the sea lions the monkeys were her favourite, watching all their antics as they played around in their enclosure.

Half an hour later they were all sat outside the monkey enclosure, Sofia giggling away at the monkeys and both Arizona and Callie enjoying not only the monkeys but their daughters clear delight.

They had a lovely day at the zoo. After the monkeys they did the sea lions and then continued round all the other enclosures. Sofia even persuading Arizona to come with them into the reptile enclosure. She had never liked it in there the smell put her off for starters not to mention the actual reptiles who always looked so menacing and don't start her on the snakes. At one point she thought she was going to have to leave but Sofia grabbed her by the hand and Callie instinctively took her other hand, only for a short while until they both realised what was happening and then they released their hands almost immediately. But they had both felt it that electricity that comes between two people who have a connection. It was lucky that they had Sofia there because neither knew what to say but Sofia just continued chatting on as usual blissfully unaware of what had just happened between her mothers. Although if she had known she would have been very happy.

Having really enjoyed their day at the zoo they headed back to Callie's hotel for dinner. However Sofia was really tired and was almost asleep in the car. Arizona thought she wouldn't enjoy sitting at a table in a restaurant. So on a whim she said to Callie "Look Sofia's really tired" At this point Callie's heart sunk she thought Arizona was going to say so I think I'll just take her home and take a rain check on the meal and Callie had had such a lovely day and didn't want it to end. Before Arizona had a chance to continue Callie said as brightly as she could "It's OK I understand you want to get her straight home" but her voice belied her sentiment and she looked quite downcast.

Arizona noticed this and smiling at her said in her soft gentle voice "Hey give a girl a chance to finish her sentence and don't look so crest fallen anyone would think you cared. I was going to say so would you like to come back with us and we could pick up pizza on the way"

Callie's mood immediately lightened. "Yes that would be great. Shall I pick up some wine too"

"Good idea. It's a plan" They then drove to Arizona's in silence both deep in thought but both contented.


	7. Chapter 7

Chap 7

Once home loaded with pizza and wine. Arizona sorted pizza out for Sofia who was very tired but hungry. While Callie poured them a glass of wine each. Sofia managed to eat a couple of slices of pizza and then Arizona took her to bed deciding a bath could wait till the morning she didn't want to risk waking her up too much and then she wouldn't sleep. For the same reason she just removed her sandals and shorts and popped her in to bed. As she was drifting off to sleep she murmured "I love you Mommy"

Arizona replied "I love you to baby" and then gently kissed her on the head. Before Arizona had left the room Sofia was asleep.

Arizona was feeling pretty tired herself, her leg was aching and she was hungry. As she returned to the kitchen Callie passed her glass of wine to her and the pizza box Arizona gratefully took both and went and sat on the couch. The way she got on the couch Callie could see she was in pain.

"Good day huh." Arizona said

"Yes" Callie agreed "Sofia loved it and I did too if I'm honest"

"Yes Sofia did love it she's exhausted mind. Fell asleep before I left the room" Arizona responded.

"What about you? You look done in and if I'm not very much mistaken your leg is hurting you"

"That's the trouble with Orthopaedic surgeons being around" she smiled" But you're right it's really aching"

"Well take it off then"

"Are you sure you don't mind"

"I lived with it for years of course not. I'll even massage it for you if you want?" Callie replied smiling.

This was dangerous territory Arizona thought but her leg really was aching and Callie was always very good at massaging it to make it feel better. Once Arizona had got over her initial issues of separating her wife from Dr Callie Torres, Callie had often massaged her leg when it was giving her trouble.

So it was that Arizona took her prosthetic leg off made herself comfortable on the couch and had Callie on the floor in front of her massaging her leg. It felt so much better after only a few minutes of gentle massage and her mind wandered back to the first time she had allowed Callie to do this all those months ago and what that had eventually led to that night. After months of her not letting Callie get anywhere near her sexually she had finally felt ready to make that step. And what a night it had been.

"A penny for them" Callie said making Arizona jump back to the here and now.

"Oh nothing really" Arizona said not wishing to share those thoughts with Callie.

"You looked miles away"

Arizona smiled she was, a whole lifetime away. So much had happened since that day. She knew in her heart of hearts she still really loved Callie but did she want to go there again? Did Callie? It was she after that month of counselling who had walked away. She who had found a new love. She who had put them through that god awful trial experience. No she needed to be strong. She flinched that touch was just getting too much. She suddenly moved her leg away.

"Hmm that's great thanks Callie it's much better now" Arizona said as she reached for the blanket to cover herself and her leg.

"That's OK anytime" Callie said a little hurt that it had ended so abruptly.

"Anytime that's a laugh when you've moved to the other side of the country" Arizona said a little more harshly than she had intended. Callie taken aback by the tone in Arizona's voice didn't know how to respond but before she knew it "Well I wish I hadn't now" came tumbling out of her mouth.

"Oh life with perfect Penny not so perfect then?" Arizona responded still with a tone in her voice, releasing some of the frustrations she had been feeling since Callie left.

Callie got up "I think I better go now before this conversation goes any further" She said her voice faltering as she held back the tears that were not far away.

Arizona could see Callie was close to crying and never liking to see her upset she said "I'm sorry that came out much harsher than I intended. Come here" and she reached her arms up towards Callie and with that she fell into them and the tears that had not been far away started to flow. Arizona just held her and stroked her back soothingly she knew from the phone call she had received the other morning that Callie was far from alright and maybe now she would find out why.

After a while the crying stopped and Arizona pushed Callie up to look her straight in the eye. "So come on what's really going on with you" And once given the opportunity to talk about it and the fact that she had had a few glasses of wine Callie began to explain how things weren't going that well. Penny was working all the time and when she was home she was often tired. Her new job was OK but it wasn't head of Ortho in Seattle. She missed her friends and colleagues and although Sofia was settling in well at the school she knew that she to missed her friends and family and most of all Arizona. And although Callie didn't say it the last part was true of her too but she wasn't ready to do that yet.

Arizona wanted to scream this was so typical of Callie rushing into things without giving them proper thought and consideration. Why hadn't she just let Penny go to New York and stay here. Long distance relationships weren't great she knew but uprooting your child from the only life she had ever known and going to the other side of the country for some woman she had only known a short while was foolhardy as it was now turning out. She wanted to shout at her but for the moment she kept her anger in check and said "So what are you going to do about it?"

And this was Callie's opportunity to at least broach the Sofia situation. "Well I want to come back to Seattle. I obviously need to speak with Penny and I was going to try to speak with Bailey today to see if she would have me back" and I'd like to speak to you about having me back she thought but now was probably not the time to broach that. "But obviously we've been to the zoo" she continued. "And I need to find somewhere to live"

"Well that's quite a lot to take in" Arizona said.

"I know. I've been stupid it's all such a mess now and I've hurt and upset so many people and all as Bailey said to chase some tail across the country" Callie said miserably and was on the verge of crying again.

"Yes it is a mess and you've certainly upset people but nothing that can't be sorted" Arizona said practically.

This was Callie's opening to speak about Sofia "I was wondering what you thought about leaving Sofia with you here. She's not really happy in New York, misses you and if I'm going to sort things with Penny it maybe best if she stays here."

"Callie of course I'd love to have her and it seems silly her going back. It is short notice but I'm sure I can sort out school and child care. Are you sure?"

"Well of course I'll miss her but I know she'll be happy here and I don't want to drag her back to New York if I don't have to"

"Ok we should have more wine to celebrate" Arizona said feeling happier than she had in a long time. She was going to see more of Sophia and Callie was coming back. As the song goes it could be heaven or it could be hell but she was back and who knows where that may lead.

Callie for her part was relieved she had unburdened herself to Arizona, she had made a decision to finish with Penny, Sofia was back in Seattle with Arizona and maybe just maybe she could be too. Only time would tell.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning both women woke with a smile on their face, both happier than they had been in a long while. Callie's flight was late afternoon so she decided to get hold of Bailey for a meeting to discuss a possible job, she knew they had not replaced her yet, she also knew to expect a dressing down from Bailey who had certainly been dismissive of her move in the first place. Arizona had planned the day off anyway but now she had the exciting task of letting Sophia know that she was going to be staying in Seattle and also of sorting out the school and childcare. Sophia had woken a little earlier and was already snuggled in bed with Arizona so she thought no time like the present.

"Sophia how would you feel about staying here with me and going back to your old school?" Sophia turned to look at her mother quizzically "l would love it but what about Momma?"

"Well Mommas going to move back here too"

"So we'll be a family again"

Crikey Arizona thought there goes Sophia straight to the point "Sort of but Momma will have her own place"

"Oh" Sophia's face dropped.

"But we'll still be able to do things together like the zoo yesterday" Arizona said brightly.

Sophia immediately looked happier at this response "Ok what about Penny?" She then said. Indeed what about Penny, Arizona thought.

"Well Mommas going back to New York to speak to Penny"

"OK" Sophia said. Oh to be a child again Arizona thought life was so much easier then.

Callie knocked tentatively on Baileys door. She had rung earlier and arranged an 11.30 appointment with her. "Come in" she heard Baileys familiar voice shout from inside her office. Callie walked in and stood nervously behind the chair in front of Baileys desk.

Bailey looked up from her desk and said "Sit down you're making the place look untidy"

Callie sat and shuffled nervously on her chair. "Well" said Bailey impatiently. She had loads of work to do but had squeezed Callie in she always being one of her favourites, although she had not been best pleased with her decision to follow her girlfriend of a few months across the country leaving the hospital with no head of orthopaedics a position she had as yet to replace.

"I know what you are going to say when I tell you this" Callie started

"Oh so you've become psychic since leaving for New York" Bailey replied caustically.

"No but I know what your views were before I left"

"That would be that you were fool hardy to uproot your life and your child to chase a piece of tail across America and don't get me started on the court case" Bailey looked at Callie with one of her withering looks and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes something like that"

"Ok so why are you here?"

"Well it turns out that you were right. It's not really working out. Sophia is not happy and neither in all honesty am I so I've decided to come back and was hoping that you had a job for me here" Callie tentatively replied.

Bailey was hardly surprised she knew that wouldn't work. Penny was probably spending loads of time doing her research and Callie was in a job that wouldn't satisfy her at all. Not to mention all her friends she had left behind and Bailey had a sneaking suspicion that no matter what had happened between them Arizona was still a big pull. Callie and Arizona in her opinion were meant to be together they were soul mates. She was also grateful that now there would be no need to replace her but she wasn't going to make it that easy! "I see" Bailey said non commitedly. "And when were you thinking of coming back"

"Well obviously I have to hand my notice in and speak with Penny but as soon as possible really"

"Ok well I'm sure we can find a place for you but what's to say you won't up sticks and leave again. Many people advised you that what you were doing was impetuous and ill advised but still you went ahead and did it"

"I know" Callie said forlornly "but you know me Bailey never one to listen to good advice"

"Ok well leave it with me I will need to speak to the board"

"Thank you" Callie said gratefully.

"Is that it then" Bailey enquired.

"Yes. When do you think you will know?" Callie pushed her luck

"Well if you leave me in peace and despite the fact that I'm extremely busy I'll get on to it right now" And with that Callie took her leave she felt hopeful that she would get a job, Arizona was on the board and Meredith whom she felt would be on her side and obviously Bailey herself. Bailey knew that she would offer Callie her old job back despite what the board might say but she was making her wait she didn't want to make it that easy after everything that Callie had put everyone through.

Once Callie left the office she rang Arizona.

"Hi Callie how did it go?" Arizona answered brightly. She had had a good morning. Sophia was the happiest she had seen her for a while and to be honest she herself was too. She had managed to get her back into her old school with no problem and had arranged child care with little difficulty.

"She gave me a bit of a dressing down as I expected but I think she will get me a job she's going to speak to the board"

"That's good then" Arizona replied with a big smile on her face she also knew that they still didn't have a head of ortho but guessed Bailey had left that part out. "What are you doing now?"

"Hmm I guess I'll get some lunch"

"Well Sophia and I are about to go out for some so would you like to join us?"

There was nothing Callie would like to do more,so 20 minutes later she met them at a small child friendly restaurant near the hospital. All 3 were in good spirits. Sophia because she was going back to her old school which Arizona had engineered this morning. Callie because it looked like she was going back to the hospital, her old life and her daughter looked the happiest she had for weeks and Arizona because she was at least going to have her daughter and the love of her life back in Seattle and who knows what might happen.


	9. Chapter 9

Later that day Callie boarded the plane back to New York. She wasn't at all looking forward to what lay ahead. She knew the conversation with Penny was going to be difficult. Why oh why hadn't she listened to everybody. Nobody had thought it was a good idea for her to go across America with a woman she had only known a few months, uprooting her child and leaving her job as head of Ortho. She'd put Arizona and herself through that God awful custody battle and Arizona was quite right to be bitter about dragging her private life through the courts and all those damn accusations what was she thinking? Arizona had said she would never have done that to her and she was right she wouldn't have she was far to principled for that, far too much a gentleman. "A good man in a storm." Callie could only hope now that Penny wouldn't be too upset and that Bailey would offer her a job. She'd need an apartment but maybe she could stay at Meredith's, she wasn't sure what a warm welcome she would get there, but she knew Amelia had left so there was space.

She arrived back in New York and got a cab home from the airport. The apartment was empty as usual on her return and chilly so she flicked the heating on. Penny must still be at work, it's what Callie had come to expect and definitely part of the reason she didn't want to stay. She text her and got a reply that she was snowed under but would be home in a couple of hours. Great Callie thought 2 hours to wait so she got herself some food and opened a bottle of red probably not the best idea but at least it would relax her for her task ahead. She decided to text Arizona.

"Hi got back safely. Just having food and wine xxx"

"Sounds good. Been sorting out new uniform for Sofia this avo. Just getting tea then bath and an early night. Back to school tomorrow. Glad you're home safe xxx"

Callie thought she'd really like to be there too and how much she was missing both her girls but thought better about texting all that so settled for "I miss Sofia would really like to be there for her first day back xxx"

"I thought you were going to say you missed me xx" Arizona teased.

"And what if I did? xxx" Callie replied.

"Hey a girl can dream can't she?" Arizona texted.

"But it might be true" This was getting a bit close to the bone but that's what wine can do for you. Arizona for her part realised this was dangerous territory and didn't want to give Callie the wrong impression it was going to take a bit more than a couple of flirty texts to mend those bridges.

"Lol. Anyway best go Sofia needs her tea. Enjoy ur wine xx" And with that Arizona was gone leaving Callie feeling frustrated and even more alone.

By the time Penny arrived home Callie was on her second bottle of wine. "Hello darling. Good trip" Penny said as she came over to kiss her girlfriend on the lips but Callie moved her head slightly so the kiss landed on her cheek. Penny thought this strange but said nothing. "I'll just go change and then I'll share some of that wine with you if that's OK?"

"Yeah fine I'll get a glass"

When Penny returned she came and sat next to Callie and raised the glass to her lips. Callie with her usual let's come straight out with it attitude and think about the effects later said "I need to talk to you"

"That sounds ominous" Penny replied.

"Do you know how much time you spend at the lab?"

"Honestly no but I know it's a lot"

"I don't know either but what I do know is it is loads more time than you spend here with me" Callie slurred a little realising that perhaps she should have stopped at one bottle of wine.

"I know darling sorry but I did say to you when you wanted to come that I would need to spend a lot of time on my research"

"I know but I didn't realise it would be this much. I hardly ever see you and when I do you're tired" Callie pouted.

"Well you did say it would be better to be here than trying to have a long distance relationship" Penny said with a bad feeling beginning to surface.

"Now I'm not so sure"

"So what are you saying?"

"I'm going to move back to Seattle" Callie quickly blurted out.

"Oh so where does that leave you and me?"

"I'm not sure. I should never have moved here really. I hate the job I'm doing it's just not as satisfying as being head of Ortho, Sofias not happy and I miss all my friends especially as you're often working late and I'm here all alone."

"Well you knew that I would be busy before you decided to move" Penny said not particularly sympathetically.

"I just didn't realise how much though. I'm sorry I just can't do this anymore. I'm very fond of you but it's just not working" Callie said miserably.

"Fond of me. I thought you were in love with me" Penny said angrily

"So did I that's why I moved but oh I don't know it's just so different now we're here"

"So you're leaving?"

"Yes"

"When?"

"I need to give in my notice at the hospital then as soon as I can"

"What about Sofia?"

"She's stayed in Seattle with Arizona"

"Oh Arizona I wondered when her name would be mentioned" Penny said with venom.

"What do you mean?" Callie asked with surprise in her voice.

"You never really got over her did you?" Penny spat out "I always felt I was competing against her."

"No you weren't I loved you and only you" Callie said trying to be convincing but in her heart of hearts she knew that was probably true. Being with a resident never quite matched up to being with someone who was head of Peds and one of the best if not the best in her field. Apart from the fact she was bright, vivacious, funny and had a magic smile. Oh that smile it could make a room light up and Callie's heart dance.

"You might have loved me but it wasn't only me you loved was it?"

"I don't know Penny all I know is I need to go back to Seattle. Sorry"

"Well if that's how you feel I can't do anything about it. I'm tired and going to bed I suggest you sleep in Sofia's bed" And with that Penny left.

Callie felt immediately bad she was fond of Penny but in all honesty she couldn't stay here not when apart from everything else her heart belonged to someone else. And thinking of that someone else she poured herself another drink and reached for her phone.

"Hi is my baby asleep? xxx"

"No I'm awake! xx"

"lol I meant Sofia as you well know xxx"

"Oh yes she's very excited but has gone off to sleep eventually. I had to lay all her uniform out ready for her in the morning before she would even go to bed bless her xx"

"Love her. I've told Penny"

"How did that go? xx"

"Ok really she was upset of course but a bit resigned to it. I think she knew I hadn't been happy here for awhile and she does acknowledge that she works long hours"

"So is it over or are you going to try a long distance relationship? xx"

"Over"

"How do you feel?"

"Apart from drunk? xxx"

"Lol. Yes! xx"

"Honestly xxx"

"Yes xx"

"A bit of a fool really everyone including you told me how stupid I was to move across the country and up root Sofia in the process but as usual I just went along and did it anyway xx" Callie had tears streaming down her face now she so wanted to be having this conversation with Arizona not on the end of a phone 3,000 miles away. Yes thought Arizona you are but realised that at this hour and drunk that was probably not what Callie wanted to hear and the beauty of text was you could say something that perhaps you didn't mean and no one was any the wiser. "Well it's done now darling you followed your heart and it didn't work so just come home as soon as you can xx"

"That's nice of you Arizona I was expecting an I told you so or something similar xxx'"

"Ur thousands of miles away, drunk and on ur own I thought I'd be gentle, but if it helps I told u so! xx"

"Lol. Sorry xxx"

They carried on happily texting for half an hour or so about nothing much really just joking and having fun with each other. Eventually Arizona thought they better stop before things were said that they both might regret so suggested that perhaps Callie should go to bed as it was late over there and she had work in the morning. They both reluctantly said their good byes, both hopeful of where this might lead.


End file.
